Caught In The Act
by lovingcaptainswan
Summary: Emma and Hook are caught during a 'heated moment' on the Jolly Roger. Prompt written for frenchgirl1981.


**_A/n: Written for 'frenchgirl1981', and rated for some sexual situations and mild cursing. _**

* * *

Their lips met so forcibly it almost hurt with the sound of teeth clacking together and lips smacking obscenely, fingers digging into hair in a frenzied battle to get as close as possible to the other. If both of them hadn't needed this so badly, they probably would have pulled apart and laughed a bit about the accidental brutality of their meeting before retreating to his cabin - but it'd been two, exhausting, frustrating weeks since they had seen each other last, and the fire burning between them wouldn't be doused so easily.

_Gods, she was going to be the death of him if she kept touching him like that._

"Bloody hell, Swan," Hook broke away from the kiss to hurriedly shrug off his coat, his movements jerky and desperate, causing it to take longer than he would prefer, the edge of one of his sleeves getting caught onto his hook. Emma wordlessly moved to help him. "I was starting to think-" he leaned in to kiss her roughly, her lips looking far too inviting to neglect, even while hastily undressing both himself and her at the same time. He came up for air again as he lifted her shirt over her head awkwardly with his single hand, her own moving to help him at the same frantic pace. "-that you weren't coming back." He gave her another quick kiss. "Thought maybe you'd gotten tired of the old pirate," he teased with an impish glint in his eye, knowing very well that based on her own sense of urgency, she had been as eager to see him again as he had been to see her.

"Stop being cocky," she rolled her eyes at him. "I just haven't been able to get away," she explained, throwing her shirt to the deck. "I have responsibilities."

It'd been almost 2 months since they had returned to Storybrooke, and it was as if all hell had broken loose while the sole members of the town's law enforcement and small government were in Neverland. It wasn't that anything serious had happened, but the amount of vandalism and petty theft reports to deal with was enough to set Emma, David and even Regina's blood boiling when they returned to their previously peaceful settlement.

"I had to work two double shifts just to catch up this week alone-" she kicked off her shoes while her fingers worked at unbuttoning his vest, stripping it off of his shoulders hurriedly. "You'd think they could take care of things without us for a few fucking months," she muttered, her fatigue and sexual frustration contributing to her irritation, letting his vest fall to the ground and reaching into his dark hair, tugging him back down to her lips.

"Storybrooke without its mayor or its savior," he mumbled against her lips that were beginning to swell from their wild kisses, before delving his tongue deeply into her mouth, wrapping his arm around her waist and walking her the final step back so that she was pressed firmly against the siding of the ship. He pulled back to trail kisses down her jaw, smirking to himself at the way that she tipped her head to accommodate him. "Whatever would make you believe that there'd be any trouble while you were gone?"

"Not to mention Henry," she added, ignoring his playful teasing, her voice was full of stress as well as exhaustion and worry that she was hoping to leave behind for a few hours with him. "He's better than when we first got back, but-"

"I know you don't like leaving him, love." Some of the hunger in his eyes softened as his fingers brushed her bare side gently, compassion replacing the lust ever so slightly. It had been difficult for any of his family to be away from the boy long, ever since their return from Neverland, as if the moment he left their sight, he would be swept away again.

"He seems fine, but I just-"

"Shh, love. It's alright," he stared into her tired eyes, admiring the flecks of blue and brown and green that often left him wondering exactly what color they were. "…If you want to go ba-"

"He's fine… Don't stop," she urged him, sensing what he was about to say, pulling him closer so his clothed hips were flush against her.

Instantly the glint of desire returned and he let out a soft, gruff growl. "I wouldn't dare," he promised before returning to her neck, alternating nips and pressing kisses until he got to her shoulder where he bit down, hard.

Emma gasped, her eyes opening with surprise at the unexpected sharpness of the bite. "Jesus, Killian!"

"Sorry," he apologized, laving his tongue over the spot and slipping his hand underneath her bra to cup her breast. "Got a little carried away," he murmured huskily. "You've left me waiting far too long, love."

"It's been two weeks."

"And you haven't felt it too?"

"You've got legs," she replied indignantly, refusing to dignify his last question with an answer, grabbing his ass and yanking him even closer with a mix of playfulness and forcefulness that sent another growl reverberating in his throat. "You could have come over."

"You're the one that wanted to keep _this _a secret," he retorted, articulating _'this'_ by grinding into her making her gasp again. "How much time do we have?"

"Henry is with my parents until tonight, otherwise I wouldn't have left," she inhaled sharply when she felt his hand burying itself inside the back of her jeans, cupping her butt firmly. "I told him I'd be back in time for dinner."

"You told him you were here?"

"I told him I never got the chance to say thank you. Besides, he had some sort of super-secret birthday thing planned that I was supposed to leave for," she chuckled, smiling at the thought of how excited he had been. She hadn't seen him so happy since returning from Neverland. If no one had known when her birthday was, she honestly wouldn't have cared much to celebrate it aside from a good dinner from Granny's and a night of peace and quiet, but it was worth it to see the excitement in his eyes.

Hook pulled back, cocking his head to the side. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What?"

"That it was your birthday."

Emma let out a laugh. "Really? I'm only celebrating it tonight because it'll make my parents and my kid happy."

"In that case, I must insist you allow me to give you your present a bit early," he grinned, grinding his hips against her again, this time more forcefully, a quiet groan escaping him.

Emma shivered at the friction and dug in her pocket before she forgot, removing a small, square package in a gold wrapper. "Here."

Hook eyed the square and groaned, taking the packet from her reluctantly. "_Emma_."

"Are you serious? This again?"

"I don't like them."

"Killian. Just…" she kissed him deeply, coaxing him to press his body back into hers, "-finish getting undressed." She reached for his left wrist and carefully grasped the curve of his hook, twisting gently until she heard a loud 'click', dropping the metal false-appendage onto the wooden deck, reaching for the buttons of his shirt next.

Hook pushed her hand away, then slipped the condom into his pocket. "I much prefer watching you undress," he dipped his head lower, moving his mouth from hers to place, hot, wet kisses down her jaw, then her neck, pushing her body back so she bent only slightly against the rail so he could have easier access to her chest.

"Hook, we don't have time for this."

"Shush, love," he lulled, his voice gravelly and sensual as his tongue licked over the parts of her breast that wasn't covered by her bra, alternately grazing his teeth over her sensitive skin. "You deserve a memorable birthday after all," he continued, the sentence promising all manner of lewd but pleasurable acts that sent her heart pounding as he lowered himself to his knees before her like she was something to be worshiped. "Let me give it to you, love."

All resolve to argue her way out of the tantalizing foreplay was gone as she felt his tongue and teeth and lips on her stomach now, moving along her ribs, making her arch from the pleasure and the tickle of his scruff. She'd come here for him, for this, the addictively satisfying sex that had helped clear her head – or maybe fog the worries in her brain – on their search for Henry, and had continued to do so in their shaky return to normal life now that the terrifying adventure was over. She didn't know why she always initially fought it being more than a quick screw. That had never been his style if he could help it. He took far too much enjoyment from watching her writhe, and Emma didn't think it was at all the worst fascination he could have had. Not when it made her feel like _this_.

His mouth drifted lower, his tongue smoothing a line above the waistband of her jeans before he took the button in his teeth, attempting to pop it like that, before resorting to using his hand. Emma arched her back as he drew her zipper down, her breath coming faster as she felt his nose and lips brush just below where the button had been fastened. She clutched at the side of the ship, hating and loving how the slow torture of his kisses, combined with his hand that had slid up her leg, massaging her thigh were affecting her.

"_Oh god… _Shit!"

Hook laughed quietly against her smooth flesh at the sound of her half moan half shout, when he felt her body tense up, pleasantly surprised by the enthusiastic reactions he was getting out of the normally stubborn woman.

"Killian!"

"Gods, love… I haven't even gotten to the best part yet," he joked, oblivious to her horrified tone of voice, flicking his tongue out onto her skin as his good hand moved to the top of her jeans to pull them down so he could progress lower than her undone button and zipper would allow. Suddenly, he felt her body moving away from his ministrations and his head being tugged back painfully by his hair in tandem.

"Bloody hell, Swan!" He was about to bark some snide comment about generally enjoying it rough, but his thought was cut off when he turned to where she was looking and saw the stunned looks of Snow, Charming, and Regina greeting her at the at the entrance to the main deck of the Jolly Roger.

Snow was holding a small, frosted cake in her hands, but she looked as if she were about to drop it, and David didn't seem to know if he wanted to look angry or embarrassed, his face turning a bright shade of red nonetheless. Emma reached down for his discarded coat, covering her bra-clad chest with it, while Hook scrambled to his feet in a panic, first standing in front of Emma to protect her in her state of partial nudity, before he changed his mind and on second thought – a terribly embarrassing thought – grabbed her by the arm so she stood awkwardly in front of him, pulling her hips back gently towards his for good measure.

David was about to protest at the pirate's manhandling of his daughter when he realized the reason he must be hiding behind her, and he turned a shade of an even darker crimson, glancing away from the scene nervously.

"Oh, we-I didn't-" Mary Margaret stumbled, flustered. "Henry said you wanted the party here," she blurted out, staring down at the ground.

"It looks like they started _the party_ without us," Regina mumbled through widened but amused eyes.

"He _what_? I told him I would be back by dinner! He said we were going out!" Emma exclaimed in horror, frenziedly unballing the coat in her arms and trying to slip it on and fasten it closed as quickly as possible.

"He told us you wanted to stay in," her mother replied, shock and nerves contributing to the small smile that was pulling at her mouth.

Just as Emma finished dressing herself enough to appear decent – if not highly suspicious – she heard two pairs of tromping steps followed by her son and Gold coming into view, presents in arms.

"Happy birthday! I thought Captain Hook wouldn't come unless we surprised you here, so I- hey… what's going on here? What does everyone look so upset about?"

"Nothing, Henry. You just… _really _surprised us."

"Why are you wearing his coat?"

"She was cold, lad. I offered her my coat."

Gold stopped short as he glanced Emma up and down, surveying the situation. "Isn't that a gentleman for you?" He commented sarcastically.

"If she was cold, then why is her shirt over there? And her shoes?" Henry narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but his expression still held the confusion of someone not quite able to put the pieces together.

It was that moment that Emma was more appreciative of Regina not having given him the full version of 'the talk' yet, as well as the more traditional approach at Storybrooke's school concerning sex education than she had ever been about almost anything in her life.

"I'm sure she was just making herself comfortable, dear," Regina interjected quickly, putting an arm around his shoulder with a smile. "It appears our dear captain just couldn't wait for us to give Ms. Swan her birthday present... Speaking of which, how about we put these presents over here? Mr. Gold?"

Emma sighed in relief as Regina led her son and Gold in the opposite direction, sure that the vein in her forehead was throbbing from anxiety and embarrassment.

"I-I think we should go help them," Snow grasped her husband's hand and pulled him away from the embarrassing scene. "Honey, take the cake for me?" David hadn't seemed to have heard her, glued to the spot, staring at the floorboards. "_David_!"

His head shot up instantly, his face still beet red as he took the cake shakily. "Oh, yeah… sorry, let's just… we'll be over- oh god," he groaned, following Mary Margaret to the other side of the ship.

"Your family sure know how to surprise a man, Emma," Hook muttered once they were out of hearing distance, gathering up his vest and handing Emma her clothes. "You could have warned me."

"I said 'oh shit' and your name."

"Oh, and there is absolutely no way I could have misinterpreted your intentions," he deadpanned as he pulled his vest on.

"What else did you want? 'oh my god, my parents, Gold, and Regina and my son are here watching us have sex'?"

"It definitely would have gotten the point across," his serious expression broke into a soft smile as he chuckled, holding his jacket to shield her while she slid her shirt over her head. "…so I suppose this changes things…"

"How do mean?"

"Now that people know about _us_?"

The note of hopefulness in his voice struck a tender chord in her chest. Emma took a deep breath and shook her head, turning around and smiling at him for the first time since they had been discovered. "I guess there's really no point in sneaking around anymore," she shrugged.

"Is that what _you_ want?"

"If it was, would you wanna get a drink sometime?"

Hook's lips curved into a devilish grin and his eyes flashed with mischief. "Emma Swan, are you attempting to court me?" His eyebrows wriggled suggestively.

"Maybe," she replied noncommittally. "What if I am? Would I still get my birthday present later?"She leaned in, nipping at his earlobe and Hook sucked in a sharp breath making Emma smile as she turned towards her preoccupied family who appeared to have set up a small spread of food and presents, despite some mild bickering that still seemed to be going on.

"As long as you promise there will be no interruptions, because I won't be so easily deterred next time."

Emma raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes, ignoring the way her heart sped up everytime he said things like that. "You coming or what?"

Hook shook his head, letting out a slow breath and chuckled, staring at the sight of the 'party' with a slight sense of apprehension as he realized that she was actually making good on her promise for him to be a part of something, and that it had never been referring to their trek to Neverland.

"Aye, Lass. I wouldn't miss it."

**The End**

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
